The present invention relates to an actuator device or the controlled movement of members in knitting machines including a brushless motor, of the type comprising an electric motor having an output shaft operable in rotation, an electric energizing unit for a controlled supply of power to said motor, a kinematic transmission mechanism for operatively connecting the output shaft of the motor to a member to be operated in a knitting machine.